The present invention relates to tools for sucking liquids based on siphon principle, particularly to siphon pipes for the use of sucking oil liquid or base liquid and acid.
In the prior art, while it is recessary to suck liquid from a container, such as to suck gasoline from an oil tank, the operator usually picks up a hose to put one end of it into the gasoline in the oil tank, then has his mouth onto the other end of it to suck out part of the gasoline, resulting in a siphon state of the hose (siphon pipe). This is very inconvenient in operation, very unsanitary, and very harmful to the operator's helth. Hence, in recent years, many improved siphon tools were provided, such as "the car-borne oiler" disclosed in Chinese patent No. 86203750. Though these improved siphon tools are rather effective, their structures are complicated and their costs are high.